Cheating
by Boendal
Summary: Toby thinks that Jessica is cheating on him. Is that true? Read to find out. TobyxJessica fans wont like this one.


I do not own Gormiti.

Nick and Toby were standing near the lockers and were having a conversation. The water lord was seventeen and the earth lord was sixteen. The blonde was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. The brunet was wearing a brown button up shirt with short sleeves and dark gray jeans. His hair was still the same and he was wearing the same glasses that he was wearing five years ago.

"I am telling you Nick. She is cheating on me with someone" said the blonde for the tenth time in the last two minutes. The brown haired teen just sighed at that. His brother was talking about it for the past few weeks and it was getting annoying.

"Toby she loves you. You two are dating for two years. She never gave you a reason for you to be suspicious at all" said the brown haired teen.

"No, no, no bro you don't get it. I feel that she hides something from me and I trust my senses" said the blonde. Nick groaned and hit the locker with the back of his head.

"Now who can she be cheating on me with? Lucas?"

"Impossible. Gina would've killed him, slowly and painfully" said the earth gormiti. Then the blonde thought for a minute and came up with the next variant.

"It could be that new teacher. He is pretty young…"

"He is young but he is even bigger nerd then I am. He is not a threat" said the brunet. Then the sound of girls squealing was heard. The brothers turned in the direction from which the sound was coming from. A teen was walking down the hall. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was black and many people in this school would call it perfect. Nick groaned once again. This guy was the captain of their school football team. His name was Butch and he was the dream of almost every girl in town. He was also the biggest jerk in town.

"Maybe it's him. Every girl swoons when she sees him" said the water gormiti. Nick looked at Butch and then at his brother. He sighed.

"Many girls swoon over when you are as well. Jess wouldn't even look at that guy trust me" said Nick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, dead sure" said the brown haired teen. Then the bell rang and the brothers went to their classes.

Nick quickly reached his math class. He saw Jessica seating at the last table near the window. She noticed her friend and waved at him with a bright smile. The brown haired teen smiled back and sat down beside her. The lady of the air grew into a stunning young lady. Her hair was a little bit longer and was held in a ponytail. She had a body of a model and gorgeous eyes. The blonde girl was wearing a blue miniskirt that wasn't too short and a purple blouse. She was wearing the same earrings as before.

"Where were you" asked the blonde.

"I was talking with your boyfriend slash my brother. Nothing important" said the brunet. Then the teacher walked in and the lesson started. It was their last lesson for today and even Nick was eagerly waiting for the bell. Finally the bell rang and Nick together with Jessica exited the school. They were talking about random stuff. Then they noticed something. Everyone was heading to the back of the school where football field was located. Once the teens reached it they saw a large crowd of students. They noticed Gina and Lucas and walked to them.

"Gina, Lucas what is going on?" asked the blonde.

"I don't know Jess. I think someone got into a fight with Butch" said Gina. Then they heard a familiar voice coming from the center of the ring that the mob has formed. The eyes of four friends winded. Nick started pushing his way through the crowd. The teen quickly reached the center and the sight in front of him didn't make him happy.

Toby was lying on the ground. He was beat up. Butch was standing near him and he was smirking. A few members of his team were standing behind him. The bully was ready to kick the water lord when something hit his jaw. Butch backed away and looked at his attacker. Nick was standing in front of him.

"Look world biggest nerd wants to be beaten up just like his brother" said Butch with a smirk. His lackeys chuckled. He charged at the earth gormiti. Nick delivered a quick punch into his attacker's gut. Butch bent down from the pain and it gave nick an opportunity to kick the bully's head with his knee. Butch fell onto his back. His teammates decided to help their captain and charged at the brown haired teen. The first one to reach Nick got a punch into the jaw but the earth gormiti didn't have time to react to the other two goons. They grabbed him by the arms and held the brunet in a firm grip. Butch got up and started punching the earth lord. Nick managed to straighten up a bit and hit his attacker with his both feet. It was enough for Butch's goons to loose balance and fall backwards. The earth lord quickly got up and kicked one of his attackers. The other one grabbed him from behind. Nick hit the bully with the back of his head. He let go of the earth lord. Butch tried to hit the brown haired teen but he easily dodged the fist and hit the attacker at his jaw. Butch fell backwards and Nick placed his foot onto the chest of school's idol.

"Never, I repeat never touch my friends or family. You got that?" said the earth gormiti in a low voice. Butch gulped and nodded. Nick took his foot off the teen and the captain ran away together with his team. After they left the crowd lost interest and started walking away. Lucas, Gina and Jessica ran to Toby. Earth gormiti and forest lord took their blonde friend by the arms and started walking to his home. After about twenty minutes of walking they reached Tripp's residence. Nick's and Toby's parents weren't home so they wouldn't get a scolding at least till the evening. Jess immediately went to the fridge and took some ice from it. She placed the ice into a piece of cloth and handed it to Toby. He thanked his girlfriend and put the ice to his forehead.

"Are you alright" asked the lady of air.

"Yeah Jess I am" said the lord of water with a smile.

"Oh okay then can you explain what have gotten into you! What was you thinking about with that stupid head of yours that you decided to have a fight with the biggest guy in school?!" asked the frustrated girl.

"Well I…I…"

"You what?!" yelled the blonde girl. Then she felt as someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Listen Jess Toby had enough for today so maybe you can punch some sense into him tomorrow" suggested the earth gormiti. Jessica sighed.

"Okay but tomorrow I will need and explanation" said the girl as she shot the water gormiti a stern look. Toby gulped but nodded.

"You should go and get some rest" suggested Lucas.

"Yeah I think that is a great idea" said the blonde boy. He stood up and went upstairs to his room.

"Hey Jess will you stay here?" asked Gina.

"Yeah I will"

"Well then me and Lucas will be going. We wanted to go somewhere today" said the black haired girl.

"Okay then good luck" said the air gormiti with a smile. Lucas and Gina said their 'goodbyes' and left. Nick sighed. He plopped himself onto the couch. Jessica followed his example.

"You know your brother is really stupid sometimes" said the lady of air. The lord of earth was about to reply when his friend swung her leg over his legs and crashed her lips onto his. Nick's mouth was open at the moment so Jessica easily slipped her tongue into the mouth of her friend. The brunet lightly pushed the lady of air away. The blonde struggled for a bit but finally broke the kiss but the distance between their lips was only a few millimeters.

"Jess we really need to stop doing this" said the brown haired teen. Their lips were touching lightly as he spoke and Jess kind of liked the feeling.

"You know that you shouldn't talk while you are making out with a girl" said the blonde with a smile. She kissed him again but the lord of earth pushed her away once again.

"I am serious Jess. Toby has already became suspicious. I think he got into the fight because he suspected that you was cheating on him with Butch" said the brunet. The air gormiti looked at her friend. He was dead serious. The girl sighed.

"I know I know but how. Remember the last time we tried to stop. After two weeks were making out for more than an hour" said the blonde. Nick was the one that sighed this time.

"I don't know but I am sure it will go away someday and if it won't we will find a way to stop it. We both love Toby after all but for now let's be happy with what we have" said the lord of earth. Jessica nodded and smiled at her friend.

"You always know how to cheer the girl up"

"Not every girl, just this one" said the brunet as he leaned in and started kissing the girl on his lap.

That's was their relationship for now. Maybe one day it will come to an end but that is a story for the other time.

I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed


End file.
